1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a steering apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior Art 1 and 2 disclose techniques of a separation capsule in which when an excessive load is applied to a steering column attached to a vehicle and the steering column is pushed to the front of the vehicle, a part of the supporting structure is separated and the steering column thus moves to the front of the vehicle, thereby protecting a driver (operator) from a thrust (secondary collision) of a steering wheel.